A Modest Proposal
by Longfletch
Summary: After years of knowing one another and a supposed mutual attraction,Harry proposes to Hermione. And she refuses. Can they find love in one another? Answer to challenge on Portkey. HPHG with mentions of RWLL.
1. The Question

Harry Potter was a very lucky young man. He knew he was, barely defeating Voldemort and living to the age of 20 was a miracle for him. Everything else had paled in comparison to Auror training though. But he had done it and now, two days after passing his test and becoming an official Auror, he sat in the living room of his flat celebrating with his two best friends in the world, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"So what's next for 'The Savior of The Wizarding World'?" Ron asked with a grin.

"Sleep, once I get you out of my flat," Harry quipped.

Ron chuckled.

"It's time I was getting along anyway. Luna's probably missing me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm quite sure she misses you snoring down her ear and thrashing about in your sleep."

Ron snorted. "I'm positive." He pushed himself off of the floor and turned to face Harry. "When are you going to get yourself a girl, mate? There are some literally drooling at the mouth to get you."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I dunno. It's just that-"

"He doesn't need someone like that," Hermione interrupted quickly.

Ron gaped at her and a blush crept on her face.

Harry smiled. _No wonder I'm in love with her. Always looking out for me._ He focused back on the conversation, which was slowly becoming an argument.

"But someone should watch out for him other than us—"

"And it should be a person who respects him and doesn't see him as a trophy!"

Ron opened his mouth to retort but Harry got up from his spot on the couch and guided him over to the fireplace.

"As fun as this sounds, I'd like a peaceful night. Tell Luna hi for me."

Ron sighed. "I will." He looked at Hermione. "Try to be nice to the boy before you leave."

"It's done. 'Night, Ron." She gave him a cheery wave.

Ron grinned. "G'night you two." He Apparated to his home.

Harry walked to the loveseat that Hermione was seated on and let out a huge yawn.

"I think I'll go, Harry, you do need you rest and…"

"No, don't!" He grabbed her hand.

Hermione looked into his eyes. "Harry, what's wrong?"

_Other than my hand feeling numb, nothing really,_ he thought.

"Nothing. Well, there is, but it shouldn't bother me and it is and…"

"Harry, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything. Go ahead."

He looked down at their still joined hands and found strength for what he was about to say.

"Hermione, we've been through a lot haven't we?"

"More than others," she replied.

A small smile flitted across his face before being replaced by a thoughtful look. "We have and it's made me think. Throughout it all, you've stood there right beside me and helped me, told me when I was being an absolute prat, everything. When we started looking for the Horcruxes, I was scared you would leave me but you didn't." He looked into Hermione's eyes to find them filling with tears.

"Harry-"

"No, there's more. I realized in that final battle with Voldemort that love does save people. It saved me. You saved me."

Hermione let out a small gasp but he continued. "Something's there. Every time you touch me, the place where you touched me goes numb. You look at me and I start smiling then when you look away, I stare. 'Mione, I love you and I'm willing to do something I never thought I'd be doing."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it with his thumb and inside was a small ring.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

The silence between them seemed to last a lifetime to Harry. Finally, Hermione spoke.

"Harry, I—I can't," she said quietly.

Harry's world stopped. A buzzing filled his ears and although he could see her lips moving, he didn't register what she was saying. The only thing he could think was, _Why?_

"I have to go," he heard faintly.

She slipped her hand slowly out of his and rose to leave but Harry stayed silent.

"Goodnight, Harry," she whispered and suddenly she was gone.

He didn't move for several minutes, willing his legs to move. When he got them to work, he shuffled to his room and lay on his back on his bed for the rest of the night repeating the same thing in his head.

_Why?_


	2. Friendship Only

The next morning, Harry sat at his desk reading over the profile of a group of Dark Wizards that had been spotted in France with connections to the Death Eaters. Or at least, he should have been. Instead, his mind was on the night before; going over what he had said, his body language, everything. What had he done wrong?

He sighed, put down the report, and rubbed his aching eyes. He needed advice, but that was Hermione's job. She probably never wanted to speak to him again anyway.

_I've ruined our friendship to the point of no return,_ he thought dismally.

"Potter, you've been sitting here for an hour and a half after lunch. Go out, already," said a rumbling voice in front of him.

He looked up to see Moody's one normal eye peering at him curiously, while the other watched the many paper airplane memos pass Harry's desk.

"I lost track of time, sir. I was just looking over the report."

"Bad lot aren't they? Nothing that constant vigilance won't stop."

Harry bit back the grin threatening to show on his face. "I think you're right, sir."

"Stop calling me sir, it makes me feel old. It's Moody to you."

Harry got up from his desk and made his way towards the exit. "I'll remember it, Moody," he called over his shoulder.

Once he finally reached the street, Harry walked towards a Muggle deli that he frequented during his Auror training. He walked in to find the place occupied with only a few people and the cashier at the counter gave him a bright smile.

"Hello, Harry. The usual in the usual spot?" she asked.

"Yes, please. And can I get two pieces of cheesecake today?"

"Certainly. I'm guessing it's been a rough day?"

"More than you'd know," he answered as walked to his small table by the window.

He sat down and stared out of the window. _What do I do now? Do I go over and apologize or just step out of her life? _

He let out a grunt of frustration. "This really sucks," he grumbled.

He continued to look out the window in thought when he heard the door open.

"Why hello, Hermione, it's nice to see you," he heard the cashier say.

Harry froze. _Oh no! I've got to get out of here; maybe she won't see me-_

"Would you like to sit by Harry? He's at his table."

_She'll leave and then I won't see her. She'll just go and-_

"I would, thank you."

_I won't look at her, I won't…_

"Hi," she said.

He kept his eyes averted from her face. "Hey, I've really got to go so…." He pushed back his chair.

"No, you don't. You're trying to avoid me. Please don't, Harry."

The sound of her voice made him look at her and he knew instantly that he couldn't leave her. The pain in her eyes was enough to make him stay.

"Hermione, I know that is really uncomfortable so it's best-"

"If we sit here and talk this over. If we don't, this will just be a block between us and I don't want that. We've done too much to just let our friendship die."

_Friendship,_ thought Harry. _This is all it can ever be._

"You're right, as always. Can we," he paused to take a deep breathe, "go back to the way things were?"

"I don't think we can, Harry," she said thoughtfully. "But we can try," she finished.

Harry let out the breath he had been holding. "Yeah, we can," he echoed.

Both of them sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Hermione, your lunch is ready!" shouted the cashier.

"Are you eating here or are you taking it back to the Ministry?" Hermione asked.

"Here. Are you-"

"No, I have to go back to St. Mungo's. I'd like to catch up on some paperwork and check on a few patients."

"Oh," he said quietly. "I guess being a new Healer is no walk in the park, huh?"

Hermione smiled. "It's no easier than being an Auror." She got up from the table and walked to the counter. She was about to walk out the door when Harry stopped her.

"Wait!" He hurriedly got up from the table and stood in front of her awkwardly.

"So, I'll talk to you later, then?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course."

Harry slowly opened his arms for a hug. "One for the road?" he asked.

Hermione stepped into the hug. _If this is all I can have, I'll live with it, as long as she's with me,_ he thought.

They stayed that way for a moment and he finally let her go.

"'Bye, Hermione," he said as she walked out the door.

She gave him a wave over her shoulder and walked out. He watched her until she was out of his sight. When she was gone, he heaved a sigh, and turned to go back to his table.


End file.
